never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Part 11: The Cheese War Part 2
'''Chapter 2 Part 11: The Cheese War Part 2 '''is the second part of The Cheese War and is the end of Chapter 2 Previous: Chapter 2 Part 10: The Cheese War Part 1 Next: Chapter 3 Part 1 Plot Continuing from last time, the team went to The Sporktastic Land. So when the Sporks see that they have teeth, they chase them around trying to cut off their teeth. CheeseCrocker ends up being tasted and grosses out every SpongeBob character, CartoonEverything asks if he can join the team and CheeseCrocker says yes. Rowley suddenly appears, and CartoonEverything scratches his head in confusion. Then Owen appears and Glass Joe questions him, but there is no answer, Owen then realizes that he's in the wrong show and goes away. Rowley tries to eat the cheese, but the cheese eats him. Patrick is also seen eating his cheese bottle, The cheese gets offended and eats the Cheese Bottle and Patrick gets mad. Glass Joe is surprised at how that cheese ate Rowley, or as how he says it Fat Kid. Then the Cheese eats Patrick and Glass Joe says that the cheese ate Patrick. CartoonEverything shoots Patrick with a cheese gun and CheeseCrocker shoots the cheese's mother with a cheese gun. SpongeBob then passes out on Sandy, CartoonEverything tries to wake him up but fails, Glass Joe tries punching him but fails. Mr. Krabs however woke up SpongeBob by giving him a Krabby Patty. Squidward then wakes up, and SpongeBob and Patrick are so happy! SpongeBob keeps saying "Hi Squidward" repeatedly to Squidward, and Squidward tells SpongeBob to shut up. Just as Squidward calms down SpongeBob and Patrick the floor starts shaking. The floor cracks in half and everybody is seperated from each other. Then, a large phantom made out of cheese rises from the ground. The crack gets worse and Rowley falls over, The Cheese Phantom says that he's been trapped under there for 118 years, and they will suffer their fate for not helping him. CartoonEverything says that they've never knew that he was down there but The Cheese Phantom says that everybody knew, and calls them lazy bums. He shoots many thunder bolts, lasers, and gun bullets killing some people. The Cheese Phantom says that he needs his Gouda body, and he fades away everybody. He then fades away everything, and then NES becomes just pure whiteness. Everything then comes back, except for the characters. And somehow, a kitchen sponge gets mixed with an alligator and makes an abomination. The Cheese Phantom and The Spork King fight, The Cheese Phantom tries to fade away The Spork King but it doesn't work on him. Then, a Tardis comes and it's Koopsers from the past, Then Past Chase McFly, Past ThomasGaming, Past Patchy and Potty comes. And then, Past SpongeBob, Past Patrick, Past Squidward, and Jolly and Europe from The Never Ending Transcript comes. The Cheese Phantom's dad then comes in and tells the cheese that he's horrible and his tactics at trying to destroy the world are abysmal, and that he needs to do better than what he's doing. The Cheese Phantom shrugs and for The Cheese Phantoms punishment, he lets the characters beat The Cheese Phantom up. The team then gets 2/4th of the weapons and stays to wait for people. Past Doofenshmirtz comes along with Past Perry, and then Past CartoonEverything comes. Then, they finally go to the next world which is Tutramapasiruralsoksiruesfh, but to get there they had to go on the futuristic train. The Cyclops then runs after them while nobody was watching. SpongeBob and Patrick befriend the cheese and become evil. CheeseCrocker is still there.. and then he finishes fading away. Squidward gets a little worried on SpongeBob, and Sandy gets SpongeBob back to normal by slapping him. Doofenshmirtz finally finishes his Inator; but Past SpongeBob accidentally falls on to the self destruct button and makes an explosion 50 miles wide. The train blows up and they all go flying into Tutramapasiruralsoksiruesfh. The people of Tutra had destroyed FairyWorld, and it's falling onto the place, Fairyworld destroys half of Tutra, and it falls into the dungeon where Giraffe is there wondering what just happened. All the fairies try to use their wands, but it's useless, More evil cheese surrounds the team, Past Koopsers Joopsers doesn't know what to do but Past Chase McFly does, and says that they use swords. 2/4th of the weapons get obtained, The next way to the next Island is tricky, because it is filled with gunners and pilots, ready to take action and shoot everyone. The only way to get there is underground and doing many stuff on the way. Avatar Aang pushes rocks to the other side and they get through. Evil Cheese comes and explodes Aang, CartoonEverything then shoots down the evil cheese and it explodes on Patrick. Then more evil cheese takes Chase McFly and take him to a cave, Then everybody gets teleported to the cave and they have to do 10 trials to save Chase. The first trial is Jimmy Neutron, and he gets sliced in half. The second trial is Planktons Robot, The robot shoots a laser and wounds Past Koopsers Joopsers, Past Marty McBean shrinks Plankton's Robot and stomps on it. The third trial is to replace their fingers with glass shards and their muscles with fire. It hurts them a ton, The fourth trial is to ride a car filled with lava and knives, Everybody gets hurt even more, The fifth trial is to live a whole day using trash for everything. During it, Jimmy Neutron makes a bandage machine and shoots it on everybody's blood, and then they all feel better. However, everybody all end up extremely grossed out and queasy as they head to the sixth trial, which is to eat each other’s tears and blood. Past Koopsers then says that he feels half dead. Trial 7 is to break your nose, and everybody gets hurt by it. Trial 8 is to face the Goofy Goober Peanut, He gets merged with Carnage making him The Goofy Carnage, He is forced to swallow knives with lava. Trial 9 is literally just eating spaghetti, and they all liked it! Trial 10 is to face The Evil Cheese's Doppelgänger, ThomasGaming, SpongeBob, and Sandy die from the Spaghet Bear that turned into evil cheese. The doppelgänger dies off-screen, and they have all 4/4th weapons. Everybody but one person dies, and it's Squidward. He goes into the next world, called The Final Destination where The Cheese is. Squidward punches the cheese, He reforms his friends with the sword, but it's temporary. He forms Sonic and Mario to fight the cheese. Squidward inks all over the cheese, and the cheese rots slowly. The Cheese shoots 1000 lightning bolts but Squidward dodges them. He then forms Chase McFly, who eats the cheese. The cheese has 1/4th of its body left, and then it dies. Everything turns white, and Squidward see's The PopCorn Bag. Squidward rides The PopCorn Bag, and everything goes back to normal. A rainbow appears and there are no more evil cheese, Squidward became a god, and everybody is happy! The End of Chapter 2! Trivia *This is the second part of The Cheese War. *This is the end of Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Parts